supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz
Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz will be the first episode of Celebrity Family Feud in the 2017 season. It will air on June 11, 2017 on ABC Television Network. The tournament is expected to take place at the 24 Hours of Le Mans. The episode concludes with the grand final on June 15, 2017, a day before normal IndyCar race weekends begin. Instead of three sets, the event opted to have three laps around Le Mans race track and the racer with the two fastest laps wins. If either Pee Saderd, Simon Pagenaud, Scott Dixon, Sebastien Bourdais, Mikhail Aleshin or Gilles Marini qualify for the final, it will take place Wednesday night; with the quarterfinals in the morning, and semifinals in the afternoon. After the second round, it will take place at the 2017 24 Hours of Le Mans in Le Mans, France and tennis occurs in the third and fourth rounds, and will turn into motorsport racing at Le Mans after the fourth round. Pee Saderd is the defending champion, having won Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans. 24 Hours of Le Mans participants ;A-I * Mikhail Aleshin * Earl Bamber * Timo Bernhard * Sébastien Bourdais * Sébastien Buemi * Mike Conway * Anthony Davidson * Scott Dixon * Brendon Hartley ;J-R * Neel Jani * Kamui Kobayashi * Yuji Kunimoto * Nicholas Lapierre * José María Lopez * André Lotterer * Kazuki Nakajima ;S-Z * Pee Saderd1 * Stéphane Sarrazin * Nicholas Tandy * Oliver Webb 1Saderd chose to participate in the event because he opted to defend his title from Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans instead of praying for Pumpuang. Additionally, Saderd and the three full-time IndyCar drivers will miss June 4 testing due to Detroit. Players ;Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer :Kelly Clarkson - Singer/songwriter, author and a Grammy®-award winner with album sales exceeding over 25 million worldwide; playing for The Dollywood Foundation :Alyssa Watson - Kelly's sister :Shane Tarleton - Kelly's friend; vice president and creative director of Warner Music Nashville :Ashley Donovan - Kelly's childhood friend and singer on Kelly's albums :Tricia Farrow - Kelly's personal assistant VERSUS :Amy Schumer - Award-winning comedian, writer, producer and actress, whose credits include "Trainwreck," the upcoming feature film "Snatched" and her TV series "Inside Amy Schumer"; playing for Everytown for Gun Safety :Kim Caramele - Amy's sister; writer and producer known for her work on "Trainwreck," "Inside Amy Schumer" and the "2015 MTV Movie Awards" :Kevin Kane - Amy's friend; actor known for his work on "Trainwreck" and "Inside Amy Schumer" :Jason Stein - Amy's brother; a bass clarinetist in the band Locksmith Isidore :Cayce Dumont - Amy's sister-in-law who helped write Amy's memoir "The Girl with the Lower Back Tattoo" ;Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz :Bindi Irwin - Australian conservationist and "Dancing with the Stars" Season 21 Mirrorball winner; playing for Wildlife Warriors USA Inc. :Terri Irwin - Bindi's mother :Robert Irwin - Bindi's brother :Daniel Marineau - Bindi's cousin :Sara Marineau - Bindi's cousin VERSUS :Chrissy Metz - Actress best known for her roles in "This Is Us," "My Name Is Earl" and "American Horror Story: Freak Show"; playing for St. Jude Children's Research Hospital :Denise Hodge - Chrissy's mother :Monica Watson - Chrissy's sister :Morgana Witt - Chrissy's sister :Abigail Hodge - Chrissy's sister Seeds Seedings are by standings after the completion of the Chevrolet Indy Dual in Detroit race 2 entering the 2017 Rainguard Water Sealer 600. Pee Saderd cannot be unseeded in this episode, since he is the reigning champion, having won Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans. Pee Saderd Draw Finals Top half Section 1 Section 2 Section 3 Section 4 Bottom half Section 5 Section 6 Section 7 Section 8 Album Pee Saderd will write the album, since defending champion of the previous episode (Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans) cannot be unseeded. Volume 1 * Volume 2 References Category:Episodes